


KouAo Week: Reuniting

by LittleMissPandaHat



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, I don't know, I wrote it, i guess, the idea is not that good but i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissPandaHat/pseuds/LittleMissPandaHat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Koujaku manages to come back to the island during Aoba’s “Sly Blue days”. I don't know how or why I thought of this, it just happened and I'm too tired to work my brain and come up with another idea. This is for Day 2 of KouAo week: Reuniting</p>
            </blockquote>





	KouAo Week: Reuniting

**Author's Note:**

> Late as always, yes. This was a terrible and poorly thought out idea, but I wrote something and got practice in I suppose.

The last time Koujaku had seen him he was small and innocent- still full of smiles and laughter. But as he lay his eyes on Aoba as he was now, smoking god-knows-what and leaning against the walls of an alleyway with an unfamiliar annoyed expression, it was obvious that had changed. At first glance he almost couldn't recognize him and had it not been for the familiar head of blue hair, he would've walked straight past him. He knew that Tae had warned him that Aoba was most definitely different than he was before, but he honestly couldn't say he was expecting this.

 

He supposed Tae’s sullen look as he asked about Aoba’s whereabouts should've been more than telling when she could only respond with a weak “I don't know… I never know…”. He had tried suggesting looking for him, curious as to why he'd leave his grandmother all on her lonesome like this, but she only shook her head a said sullenly that “He'll come back when he’s ready.” But he wasn't going to take that for an answer. After what happened on the mainland, he desperately needed to see the only person that had kept him going through all of this.

 

But this was honestly the last thing he'd been expecting as he approached his childhood friend, his heart beating a mile a minute. “Aoba?” He'd called out curiously, just to make sure he hadn't made some sort of mistake. He had been searching for Aoba for a few days now and night had already fallen upon Midorijima, which meant his only reliable source of light had been whatever had managed to spill into the dark alleyway from the street lamps outside of it.

 

But when who he thought was Aoba shot his head up upon hearing the name, he was certain it was him. But before Koujaku could get a word in- despite not knowing whether or not he wanted to greet him happily or begin nagging at him for making Tae upset or to not say anything and smack whatever it was he was smoking out of his hand- his train of thought was cut off by a sharp “How the fuck do you know my name.” which shocked him into almost convincing himself that this wasn’t Aoba in front of him right now.

 

The Aoba he remembered didn't curse and most certainly didn’t smoke. But as Aoba approached him wearing a face that looked like a more matured version of his friend he found that he couldn't deny who he was. He barely picked up on how close Aoba was and how successfully he managed to look intimidating as he began pressing him- something that he must've practiced on more than one occasion. “I said how the fuck do you know my name. Tell me or I'll destroy your fucking ass right here and now.” he growled and Koujaku felt his face twist into a sour expression.

 

“So you really have changed this much…” he muttered crestfallen, and almost heartbroken at the fact Aoba didn't seem to recognize him. “What the fuck are you-“ “Do you really not recognize me at all?” he asked, desperate to find some sign that he hadn’t been completely forgotten. Aoba stepped back, seemingly trying to get a better view of the person in front of him. It only took a few seconds before he stepped back, shocked and eyes full of disbelief before he found himself scowling. “You're saying I changed but what the fuck happened to you, Koujaku?” he muttered bitterly as he took what ever he had been smoking and dropped it, snubbing it out with his shoe.

 

“What the hell are you doing back here.” Aoba asked, narrowing his eyes at his friend. “Or did I take some really weird shit? I knew I shouldn't have bought this cheap stuff.” he muttered more to himself than anyone else. Koujaku didn’t know how to respond, though he'd probably settle for grabbing Aoba by the shoulders and trying to shake some sense into him.

 

“I'm really here. Why are you even smoking, you know that’s bad for you. Is that even a cigarette?” he said finally after a few moments he took to himself, contemplating on what to say. He was hoping that he'd be able to reach out to Aoba, speaking to him again and maybe getting him to come home, but it was obvious now that he had no idea who this Aoba was.

 

“Since when did you become my mom? If I wanted someone nagging me about what I do then I would go home.” Aoba muttered as he looked away. “Who is this?” a deep voice called out from behind Aoba. Koujaku shot his head towards the source of the sound and found a small bundle of fur waddling it’s way towards Aoba. “No one important, Ren. Were you able to find another challenger for Rhyme?” Aoba asked, picking up the little bundle, which Koujaku saw to be a tiny dog.

 

“Aoba, it would be best to take a break from Rhyme for now, you'll over work yourself at this rate.” Ren said, looking up at Aoba. But Aoba only rolled his eyes. “Scratch what I said before, if I really wanted to be nagged at all I have to do is tell this fluffy fucker that I want to have fun.” He said bitterly as he set him back on the ground. “Anyways, I don't know what you plan on doing but I'm leaving. Those two idiots are never on time.” 

 

Of course those two idiots had meant Virus and Trip, but Koujaku hadn't the slightest idea who they were. But before he could even begin to form the question, Aoba had already began making his way towards the exit of the alleyway, keen on ignoring him. “Aoba, wait a second!” he called out after him.

 

But Aoba wasn't keen on answering any questions that he had or letting him in his life again in any way, shape, or form. He didn't need anyone now, just himself and Rhyme, so there was no way he'd open up to him or anything of the sort. Though he couldn't help but wonder what exactly he was doing back on the island after being gone for so long… but he wasn't going to waste anymore time thinking about the stupid hippo who liked to abandon friends.

 

However Aoba hadn’t known how desperately Koujaku had needed to see him and talk to him, so when he felt his arm be grabbed and felt himself being yanked back, he was caught off guard. Though he supposed he should’ve seen it coming, it seemed that Koujaku’s determined nature was the only thing that hadn’t changed.

 

“Aoba, what the hell has gotten into you? What’s wrong, won't you talk to me?” Koujaku tried reasoning, but Aoba was in no mood to be compliant. “Let me go! I don't want to talk to the likes of you and nothing is wrong, I'm fine!” he all but yelled out, cursing at himself for letting his guard down and squirmed, trying to shake off the arm that still held him.

 

“Aoba what happened to you?” Koujaku couldn't stop himself from wondering out loud. At that Aoba stopped squirming and felt a surge of something like sadness and anger swell up inside himself all at once. “Maybe if you didn’t leave you would know…” he growled at him, still as bitter as he was before and shot a glare that hardly looked convincing at first, traces of sadness found in his eyes as he retorted.

 

“Aoba, you knew I had to leave… I didn't want to go either but I had to. I-“

 

“But you're back now… Why now? Where were you when I was still waiting for you! Why do you have to be here now- I don’t need you anymore!” Aoba yelled, anger, sadness, and loneliness welling up in his chest all at once. The words that he threw at Koujaku hit him right in his heart. He knew that Aoba was just being childish, obviously angry at the world and most especially at him, but it didn't stop it from feeling so hurt by it.

 

“Aoba, I’m sorry. Please believe me, I never wanted to go back to that awful place. I don't care if you need me or not, I just wanted to see you again.” he said as calmly as he could manage. He tried so hard to keep the pain out of his voice as he remembered the most recent happenings back on the mainland, and tried not to let the awfulness of what had happened then break him down right now. “If seeing me really brings you this much pain, then I'll leave you alone and I won't bother you anymore.” he said, feeling hopeless about getting Aoba to be willing to talk to him again. “Just know that you still have a worried friend and grandmother waiting for you.”

 

He didn't know what to expect when he first approached Aoba, but it definitely wasn't this. He had so many things he wanted to talk to him about and say to him but he never imagined that Aoba didn't want to see him or turn out like this after he left. There was a moment of nothing but silence and thick tension as Koujaku began to loosen his grip on Aoba’s arm. But Aoba remained still as he completely let him go, unsure of what to do.

 

He was still more than angry at him, but he truly didn't know if he could handle letting Koujaku back into his after he had just grown used to the numbness of being alone. And how dare that jerk bring his grandmother into this, she was probably doing just fine without him. But before he could make a decision the sound of footsteps approaching him caught his attention.

 

“Good evening Aoba, we apologize for being so late.”

 

“Yo, Aoba. Sorry about that.”

 

“There you fuckers are.” Aoba muttered into no one in particular as he approached them. More than dead set on leaving the alleyway and Koujaku far behind. “Who the hell are you guys?” Koujaku asked, immediately suspicious of them. He didn't know what, but something about them was setting off some alarms in his head. The pair of blondes that Aoba had been walking up to both cocked their heads to the side.

 

“Is this a friend of yours Aoba?” Virus asked as he eyed Koujaku curiously, purposefully ignoring Koujaku’s question. But Aoba kept walking past them and motioned for them to follow. “He’s no one. Let’s go, you assholes have kept me waiting long enough.” he said dismissively, acting as if the conversation he had just had with Koujaku had never happened. The both of them obediently followed him as he continued making his way out of the alley as Koujaku could only stare at his former childhood friend leave him. “So that’s your answer…” was all he said as he walked away, crestfallen.

 

By the time Aoba picked up on what he'd said and turned to look at him, he was already leaving out the opposite end of the alley, not looking back either. When the not-twins questioned him, he just dismissively waved his hand as if it were nothing. “Like I said, he’s no one.”

 

But he found that he couldn't believe that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this or any of my works, please check me out at the-rarest-mint on tumblr. I post most of my writing there and would greatly appreciate the support.


End file.
